<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moira,,, Oswald Cobblepot/Reader by Preciouslolitababy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473754">Moira,,, Oswald Cobblepot/Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preciouslolitababy/pseuds/Preciouslolitababy'>Preciouslolitababy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gotham, My first story here lol be nice, Oswald Cobblepot/reader - Freeform, Reader is from a different universe, might get smexy later on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preciouslolitababy/pseuds/Preciouslolitababy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader finds herself in the DC universe, Gotham to be exact. She has little knowledge of the show and tries to get through this dangerous city while dealing with a particular, menacing love interest. Who we all know as none other than Oswald Cobblepot! Follow the reader as she goes through different situations, after all, catching the eye of the King of Gotham leads to various difficulties.</p><p>Totally isn’t canon! Be nice too, this is my first story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moira,,, Oswald Cobblepot/Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! I update weekly, I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) (L/N) was currently laying with her back on her bed, facing her ceiling. She let out a deep sigh as she counted the glow in the dark stars which stuck to her ceiling. It was a childish habit, yet it never failed to calm her down during times of high stress. I mean, doesn't everyone have their quirks? Who am I kidding, of course they do! Anyways, The 20 year old continued to count, mumbling under her breath.<br/>
“19,20,21-”<br/>
She was suddenly cut off by the sound of a door slamming open. The (brunette,blonde, redhead, etc) Jumped up anxiously. Her head snapped towards her door, there stood her younger sibling, Sage. Sage was about five years younger than (Y/N), they had virtually everything in common and were practically the same person, yet they sometimes didn’t get along.<br/>
“(Y/N)!” Sage screamed with excitement, happy to see that her sister was still awake.<br/>
“What Sage?” (Y/N) mumbled and turned around in her bed, she was not ready to deal with her sister’s happy go lucky attitude right now.<br/>
“I was wondering if you'd like to watch some Gotham with me? I swear you'd like it!” Sage was already put off by her sister’s grumpy attitude, yet she still proceeded to try and spend time with her.<br/>
“ Not right now. You know I had a bad day.” (Y/N) grumbled. That was not an understatement at all. The older sister did in fact have an awful day. It had all started when she heard her coworkers ridiculing her for her nervous ticks, or how she would barely speak above a whisper to customers. Then, she ended up being let go, yet she wasn’t given an exact reason for her sudden termination. Finally, she came home to find that her mother had left for another weekend and she had to babysit, put food on the table, and mind her sister for another weekend. How awful is that? (Y/N) knew very well that she had a right to be upset.<br/>
“But (Nickname), didn’t you promise?” Sage whined and lightly stamped her foot like a young child who was just refused a toy. God how she acted like an absolute two year old.<br/>
“Sage. I said not right now.”<br/>
“(Y/N)! Please!! I don’t ask for much, and you know that. I just, want to spend time with you.” The youngest sister continued to whine, and beg, hoping that (Y/N) would give in.<br/>
(Y/N) grew silent, trying to calm herself down before blowing up. After all, all her sister did want was to spend time with her. But sage just kept complaining and complaining, god she couldn’t take it anymore!<br/>
“I don’t want to spend time with you! I don’t give a damn about that stupid show! Just leave me the hell alone and go watch your show.” She then brought her voice down to a whisper. “God, I wish I could be anywhere but here. Id kill to live somewhere else, literally kill.”<br/>
After her outburst she could barely hear her sister shut the door and quickly run off. (Y/N) once again shifted in the bed, she rubbed her eyes then resumed counting the stars, she could hear her sister turn on the tv the next room over. Should she apologize? Maybe her outburst wasn’t that bad? It had only made things worse. (Y/N) slowly began to regret yelling at her sister as she drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>A deep whisper of what seemed to be jumbled words slowly ripped (Y/N) out of her dream world.<br/>
“What?” (Y/N) mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she slowly got up. She looked towards her alarm clock which read ‘3:00’ in blaring red numbers. The whispers grew louder, they seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Her eyes nervously darted from place to place in her room, until they landed on something strange. Her mirror. The reflective material began to swirl darkly, it shook with every word spoken by the mysterious voices. (Y/N) quickly stood up, fearful of the magical mirror that used to be her own. She stood against her wall, as far away from the mirror as she could. What the hell was it? Was this all a stupid, very realistic dream? Like she knew.<br/>
“What the hell is this?” The girl tiredly mumbled, cautiously taking a step forward, then another step. (Y/N) soon found herself inches away from the mirror. The voices seemed to be calling for her, something willed her to touch the mirror. Her fingers lightly grasped the surface as she curiously grew even closer.<br/>
Suddenly, everything grew black.<br/>
Once (Y/N) regained her vision, everything was blurry. She could she a squat figure in front of her. Jumbled words once again reached their way out to her. A ringing sound blasted through her ears.<br/>
“What?” She asked through gritted teeth.</p><p>        “Jesus christ. Are ya dense girl?” The figure in front of her began to reveal itself. It was a man who looked to be in his mid 40s, he was squat and wide. Not a good combination. He scratched his scruffy beard as he continued to stare down (Y/N).</p><p>          “Do have your rent or not?” The man took a puff of his cigarette and blew the smoke directly into (Y/N)’s face, to which she responded to with a cough. </p><p>“R-Rent?” She has no idea where she was, let alone where any money was! How the hell was she supposed to pay this man? </p><p>“Yes. The rent.” The man scoffed, he went to take another drag from the cancer stick in his hand. </p><p>“I do. Let me just, let me go get it okay?” (Y/N) awkwardly smiled and turned around, she was on a mission to find some sort of payment. She walked down the hallway and found a room with a couch. There sat a woman who had to be her age or a bit older. </p><p>“Who’s there (Nickname)?” The woman asked, not taking her eyes off of the tv in front of her. (Y/N) had no idea how to respond. Who was this woman? And how did she know her nickname? </p><p>“Um, uhh?”</p><p>The woman laughed, and reached for something in her pocket. </p><p>“Is it our creepy ass landlord? Rent is due already?” She smiled, handing a bunch of money to (Y/N). Who simply nodded and reached for the money. She turned back and quickly walked to the door, the growing smell of smoke making her sick to her stomach. </p><p>“Here’s your money, bye now!” And with that the door was shut with a loud bang. (Y/N) pushed her back against the door and let out a huff. Boy, was she glad that she no longer had to deal with that creepy older man who by the way wouldn’t stop suggestively looking at certain parts of her body. She wanted to vomit just thinking about the way he looked at her again. The young woman turned towards the couch and tv area again, now it was time to deal with that strange lady who seemed to know her.</p><p>(Y/N) carefully sat on the end of the couch as far away from the woman as she could. She awkwardly kept her hands in her lap and watched the tv. She could notice that the woman was sneaking lots of glances at her. </p><p> </p><p>      “Hey? Are you okay?” The woman reached out and touched (Y/N) on the leg, which caused her to jump up and let out a squeak. </p><p>“Yes? No? Maybe?” </p><p>“Whats going on? Did that bitch at work say something to you again? I swear to god I’ll”</p><p>“Who are you?” (Y/N) decided to just out and say it, what's the harm in that? </p><p>“What do you mean? I’m nea, your best friend?? I swear if this is another one of your pranks I'm leaving!” Nea eyed (Y/N) cautiously, she surely hoped her best friend wasn’t going crazy!</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know where I am! Please help me” (Y/N) bursted into tears.</p><p>“For starters, you’re in our apartment. In Gotham.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>